Way of the Wolf 1
Way of the Wolf 1 is one of the first mandatory encounters in The Savage North. It comes after The Wolf and the Wyrm. The other two mandatory encounters you can choose from are Frost Wyrm Saga 1 and Yeti Cave 1. Enemies Transcript Introduction "Do you know much about the Bold Wolf Clan?" you ask. "They're not one of the old tribes," Tessa replies. "They were founded after the Seluthas abolished the Lycanthrope Law." "Popular law, that was," Hugh says. "If you found out someone was a werewolf, you could have them dragged off and executed. Made people feel safe. Well, not too safe... There were still plenty of other blokes out there who'd want to slit your throat or drink your blood or whatnot. But at least you knew you weren't going to be chomped by werewolves. Then the Seluthas went and struck it off the books. Said it wasn't fair or some such rot." "This law allowed people to be slain simply for being lycanthropes?" Rakshara asks. "Didn't just allow it. Made it bloody mandatory." "That's monstrous!" "Yeah, because werewolves are monsters. My gran was a young woman at the time they ended the law. When I was a boy she told me how scared folk were back then. Without the Lycanthrope Law to protect them, they all expected to get eaten by werewolves when they were walking back from the pub at night." "Were many of them eaten?" "No... But they bloody well could have been!" "So the Bold Wolves are werewolves?" you ask. "Some of them," Tessa says. "Nordent's always had its share of lycanthropes, of course. But before then they'd kept it a secret or else lived as outcast criminals. With the law ended, many of those who carried were-blood, or else had kin who did, came together and called themselves the Bold Wolf Clan." "Bold Wolves..." Hugh grunts. "Like being a monster is something to be proud of." "You have a demon inside you." "That's not the bleeding same!" Tessa rolls her eyes. "Anyway," she says, "the clan's always been loyal to the Seluthas for that. It makes sense that they're helping Crenus now." "Speaking of which..." Brachus says. He nods his head forward, indicating the Nords who're getting up from their resting places and moving to bar your path. Some are clutching spears, others bows... You murmur the words to a protective ward. If that many missiles are going to start flying, you need to make sure your companions are shielded. "In the name of King Crenus and Chieftain Kveldulf-" one of the Nords bellows. "Open fire!" you say. Conclusion Three arrows and a spear fly at Tessa. Even with all the magic shooting from Brachus’ hands, the Nords realize that her shafts are causing the greatest execution. They wish to silence her bow. But if wishes were horses… A conjured gust of wind spirals from your hand and captures the spear – making it pirouette in the air before flitting away, abandoning it and leaving it to fall in the snow. Rakshara’s crystal shield blocks two of the arrows. Its hardy orange surface is unmarked by their steel heads. Tessa sidesteps the third. It doesn’t even spoil her aim. When the last Nord falls, and you inspect the corpses, you see many a colorful arrow stuck in a throat, eye, or heart. If only you had a group of archers like Tessa Tullian… Category:The Savage North